Projects included are: 1) a follow-up of young black men; 2) a study of school and police records over two generations; 3) developing a record net to identify a sample of alcoholics unbiased by alcoholic treatment or arrest; 4) a study of depression, drinking and suicidal ideation in older black and white men; 5) the relation of a history of mania and depression to educational and occupational achievement; 6) the development of a brief and efficient psychiatric diagnostic screening instrument for use in epidemiological studies; and 7) a follow-up study of drug use in Vietnam veterans.